In devices for cutting strips, such as wood or the like, there has been trough-shaped guides with adjustable cutters at the end of the trough for the varying of the thickness of the strip to be cut by sliding along the trough. Adjustments of this sort because of their complexity are expensive to construct and use so far as varying depths are concerned and the guide is often insecure because of the single trough such as depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 2,423,807.